A wolf in the Beacon Academy
by the azure dragon of hope
Summary: well this is my first fanfiction the story goes six months after the first episode when a new student arrives at Beacon Academy his name is Aaron a young man of seventeen years old he is a wolf faunos and the most random things will happen to him
1. the wolf

ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIE RWBY, IS PROPERTY OF MONTY OUM, THE REST ARE MY, THANKS

was a quiet day at the beacon academy the teams rwby and jnpr was having a class with the professor Goodwitch when professor ozpin knock her door and saying that a new student had arrived.

the boy was a fauns wolf with dark brown hair was 17 years old had ears and tail of a wolf he was wearing his uniform but was wearing a black cap with two holes for his ears.

"Sit Next to the of Mr. Arc" said the Professor.

"Hi my name is Jaune and yours is?'' Said smiling.

"It is Aaron"said smiling back.

"Mr. Aaron you could duel one of our students to be able to see your combat skills" said Professor"I choose ruby" said again.

"okay!" Ruby said with excitement

"what will be his weapon" ruby thinking.

in the arena the two were already ready however Ruby was wondering why Aaron did not have any weapon he is only equipped a pair of gauntlets of a black metal with blue details.

when the fight started Aaron quickly attacked without mercy making ruby get defensive for 25 minutes Aaron was too fast to track their movements making Ruby Ruby despair in a desperate attempt ruby kicks balls Aaron making he paralyzed with pain and make Yang Blake Weiss and get shocked.

"Miss Ruby for the Executive Board now!" said the furious teacher.

"Hey Aaron are you okay guy," said Jaune worried, "Ahh ... that's fine ... I just need a bag of ice," said Aaron having trouble to walk.

ON THE EXECUTIVE BOARD

"Ruby could you tell me why you kicked the pelvis of the new student Aaron"said ozpin laughing a little of the situation.  
>"I'm sorry I did not wanted to do it was a desperate action" Ruby said making the eyes of puppies.<p>

"okay but go apologize to Aaron, I saw him with Jaune, now go" said ozpin drinking some of your coffee.

After Ruby leaves the office of ozpin he says laughing "This was the funniest day of the month"

ON THE CAFETERIA

Jaune was presenting his team to Aaron "Aaron, this is my partner Pyrrah, this Ren and his partner Nora" said smiling "It's a pleasure to meet them," Aaron said with a weak smile

everyone was talking when three of the four members of the team rwby sit at the table is Yang has a question for Aaron.

"you are the guy that my sister kicked your balls" Yang said with a sarcastic smile.

'' 'Yes I am why do you ask? "he said with a sad voice ton.

everyone at the table started laughing except Jaune and Ren, Yang and said: "not only to know.

ruby suddenly comes and says: "I have found you, I'm sorry I kicked you

"alright since this never happens again"

**WELL THIS AS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED THANKS**


	2. i am not a dog

Aaron was getting used to his new colleagues and strangers but he has some issues with Ruby and Nora

'' Ruby stop touching my Nora tail and stop messing with my ears now ! '' Said angrily '' But they are so fluffy '' said Nora smiling doing .

'' That is no excuse , Ren make it stop please '' said impassiente .

However , Ren had his hand in his mouth to not laugh.

Ozpin suddenly appears with his usual mug of coffee , looking for both teams .

'' Aaron came to tell you that you will be part of JNPR team , and both teams to Go on a mission together in two hours , and one more thing Ruby stop taking my cookies from my cookie jar ... ok '' said a little annoyed .

THE MISSION

The mission was to investigate an old warehouse dust because residents of a nearby town said that strange things were happening .

The two teams were to ride on a plane dust enterprises Schnee , Jaune , was trying not to vomit , Pyrrah was helping Jaune , and Yang was doing the opposite , Ruby was eating a cookie, Weiss was complaining with Ruby to be eating a lot of cookies Nora and Ren were talking , Blake was reading ( what's new ) and Aaron was checking his gauntlets .

When the two teams entered the warehouse they saw several boxes full of dust and various creatures grimm quickly they drew their weapons and began to fight, Ruby and Weiss

were fighting a group of beowolfes , Jaune and Pyrrah were against two deathstalkers , Blake and Yang were against three Taiju King , Nora and Ren were riding a nevermore , Aaron were against five ursis .

When the fight was ending , Nora has launched their missiles in a ursi boxes next to the explosive dust , the shock wave was so strong that it has launched the two teams out of the warehouse unless Aaron who was in the middle of the explosion releasing it palos heavens .

everyone was shocked by the scene thinking that Aaron had died , when suddenly something falls in front of them

'' Dammit ... what the hell happened guys ? '' said Aaron however nobody answered all were silent .

'' What was why the silence ? '' Said impatiently , '' you're a wolf '' Ruby said , '' I know I'm a faunus Wolf '' , '' Aaron said not a real wolf " retorted Ruby '' what ? '' said scared.

It was true , everyone began to laugh less and Aaron returned to beacon academy

THE BEACON ACADEMY

All returned when the teacher Glynda appeared

" You know it is forbidden to bring animals to the gym " said sternly .

'' It ` s me Aaron , '' said a bit annoyed with Nora Wolf .

'' Aaron go talk to Ozpin and the rest will explain how it happened '' said a little scared.

TWO HOURS LATER ...

After explaining the strange event for Ozpin and Glynda , the teams went to their bedrooms tired .

'' My god that strange day " Jaune said sitting on his bed .

'' Do not tell me '' Ren said polishing their guns

'' I thought today was a lot of fun '' said Nora jumping on the bed

'' You forget that it is your fault that now I 'm a fucking wolf! '' Aaron said growling .

'' Oops , lol , ahh ... I have an idea , let's take a bath in Aaron , Pyrrah ? '' Said Nora smiling while holding Aaron .

'' Okay, let's ask for help from rwby time'' Pyrrah said smiling

'' No, I 'm not your pet for you to bathe me , guys help me out here '' said the angry wolf.

'' kkkkkk , sorry I can not help you I'm too busy laughing about it now, " said the blonde

Ren said nothing but began to laugh too

NO TEAM RWBY DORMITORIO

Nora was talking about his idea of taking a bath in Aaron .

'' you're telling us that wants to take a bath in a wolf is actually a seventeen year old boy ? '' Weiss said wondering at the idea of Nora .

'' Yes , it looks like this dirty '' Nora said pouting .

'' Ruby can do that ? Yang said laughing mischievously .

'' Yes'' Ruby said excitedly .

'' No, let's go back to our room and sleep '' said the wolf but the girls ignored him.

The bath took forty minutes that were a hell of pain and humiliation for Aaron .

Ready '' just '' Yang said with his smirk .

'' How do you feel Aaron ? '' Ruby said innocently .

'' I feel violated and clean '' cried wolf .

'' Great '' Blake said with a strange smile .

'' Well, now we go to the room thanks Pyrrah '' said fixing her hair.

'' Nope , since it helped us and use our bathroom , Aaron will sleep here tonight, '' said Yang

'' WHAT ? '' Said the frightened wolf

'' Okay ... hehehe '' said Nora

'' No,'' please wait dise the wolf but Nora closed the door quickly.

hehehe ... looks like you will be my dog tonight'' Yang said with his smirk.

'' Yang open the door NOW!'' Said the wolf

'' you to open the door for yourself'' said the blond woman

'' I DO NOT HAVE MY DAMN THUMBS!'' Said the most angry wolf

"Good night'' said Yang lying on her bed.

'' I'll piss on all you as you sleep, "said the wolf growling.

FOUR HOURS LATER

'' Ruby ... Ruby ... RUBY WAKE UP! Said the wolf

'' What is the problem ... Aaron,'' said the tired girl.

'' I need to pee "said the wolf with shame

'' It's only you go to the bathroom Aaron,'' said Ruby, laughing

'' I'm a fucking wolf, I cant open the door and to flush the toilet,'' said more embarrassed

'' why are you asking this to me'' said the girl

'' because you are the only Innocent of this room'' said the wolf

'' why not'' Blake said the girl

'' She reads pornography every day, "said the wolf with irony

'' what?'' said Amazed

"And you know how it is your sister and I do not like the Weiss,'' said the wolf

'' okay'' Ruby said discouraged


	3. a normal day i guess

It was morning the two teams were having breakfast was pancakes were all having fun.

'' Hey Yang looks milk mustache'' Ruby said giggling like a child.

'' This is nothing look at the chocolate mustache'' Aaron said jokingly.

Everyone will start laughing until Jaune ask for Aaron as he came to be human again.

'' To be honest I have no clue how I did it'' said frankly.

'' This happened after Ruby took Aaron to pee ... hehehe'' Yang said smiling.

Ruby began to blush and Aaron (facepalm), and everyone started laughing

'' It is true that after of isiota Cardin have embarrassed us scared'' Aaron said.

'' Where is he anyway?'' Asked Jaune

'' probably dead or peeing in their pants'' Aaron said with a cruel smile

'' Great!'' Said velvet that just sit at the desk

All had an optimal morning when something unexpected happens in the class of Professor portos.

'' Dear students today will have a different class, all of you will hunt, Mr Aaron for three days'' said Professor

'' What?'' said the rwby and JNPR teams

'' Do not be worry, I accepted willingly'' Aaron said in his wolf form.

'' How you came to be a wolf?'' Ren said puzzled.

'' I do not want to talk about it, "said the wolf.

'' of course'' said Ren raising the eyebrow.

IN THE EMERALD FOREST

students are preparing for the launch

'' Annn more thing will be a test ELIMINATORY goodbye'' said the professor smiling

After two hours only three teams were in the test rwby, JNPR and time (and the cardin team)

'' My God where it will be Aaron in this fucking forest'', Jaune said impatiently.

'' We can stop looking for him for a while please, I'm thirsty Pyrrah'' said the dry voice

'' me too'' said the team rwby scaring the other team.

'' Ok'' said Jaune Angry

When they arrived they saw a wolf with dark brown skin, the wolf began to sarcastically laugh and shake his head, suddenly he says,''come catch me'' making it annoying Yang attack but he easily deflected, Yang began attacking furiously but Aaron deviated from all the blows and the only thing he said was'' U`can`t touch this'' making Yang boiling with rage, Yang was half an hour trying hit a blow but it was useless when she accidentally sent both teams flying in when Yang was distracted Aaron headbutted on his back and said'' eliminated''

'' Let's go to the academy I'm hungry'' he said in his human form

'' OK'' Yang said while blushing and angry

THE CAFETERIA

Both teams sat at the usual table , and began to fight with Yang when suddenly Cardin appears .

'' I finally found you you dirty dog '' Cardin said arrogant

'' What did you call me , lord of sissies ,'' Aaron said, laughing sarcastically .

'' WHAT ? '' Said the bully punching but Aaron defended , and started to squirm cardin ` s fist and punched her in the face causing him to be released on the wall

But the girls did not heed the fight and were deciding to do a sleepover tonight

THE PAJAMA PARTY

The girls were in the room playing truth or dare , while the boys were in the next room playing Halo 4

Yang 's turn

Pyrrah '' Truth or Dare '' said the blonde .

'' challenge '' said the redhead

'' Great ... I challenge you to say to everyone in this room that you want to have children with Jaune and also have to tell it in front of Jaune '' Yang said in his classic smirk .

when the boys entered Pyrrah started talking embarrassed '' I want to have children with Jaune '' .

Jaune started blushing and confused, Aaron says smiling'' Who will be the best man?'', And everyone started laughing except Jaune and Pyrrah who were blushing increasingly

The boys went back to playing the video game

Pyrrah `s turn

'' Ruby truth or dare?'' Said the redhead.

'' truth. said excitedly

'' It is true that you like Pyrrah'' Weiss said with a mischievous smile

'' What it's not that we're just friends'' Ruby said blushing.

Ruby `s turn

'' Truth or Dare'' Blake said Ruby

'' Dare'' said Blake quietly

'' I challenge the act as a kitten for an hour'' said Ruby

'' Okay ... Meoww'' said Blake humiliated

Meanwhile in the next room seemed a real war were several explosions and gunfire everywhere

'' Take that Ren plasma grenade'' said Jaune

'' Hey Jaune say hello to my sniper rifle, headshot ...'' Aaron replied.

'' Goodbye Aaron ... (sounds of trampling)'' Ren said with a killer smile.

'' bon voyage'' Ren said Jaune exploding Ren's car.

'' Jaune say hi to my little friend'' Aaron said in a mantis and stomping Jaune.

Attack'' kamikaze'' said Ren piloting a banshee and attacking Aaron however it was destroyed by Aaron `s missiles

'' Revenge!'' Jaune said with a bazoka but he died in an instant

'' Feel the ultimate teabagging with a robot'' said Aaron screaming so loud that the girls listened and were curious about what was going on with the boys, they were on the side of the door to hear what they were talking about and the only thing they or had been death threats, name calling, swearing.

'' hehehe ... I have an idea we will give a lesson to these kids won them that game'' Yang said.

meanwhile in the war zone of the boys, Jaune and Ren  
>made an alliance against Aaron who was protecting himself in a small fortress.<p>

'' Surrender Aaron you have no place to hide'' said Jaune inside a tank.

'' I'll never give up you will have to kill me,'' said Aaron

'' if so Aaron bon voyage,'' Ren said pointing the cannon when they hit some shots in the tank

The three boys looked next door and saw all the girls armed to the teeth

''lock and load girls'' Yang said.


	4. the battle

The girls were massacring the boys at their own game

'' Damn ... we've got to end this NOW! Brave'' Aaron said.

'' They are six, are at a disadvantage as we're going to win?'' Ren said.

'' The only way playing the dumbest way possible and the random'' Jaune said with a serious look.

The girls were almost all vehicles are missing a mantis and Warhog

'' I do not believe we're winning'' Ruby said.

'' Me too'' Weiss said.

'' Meowww'' said blake

'' What was blake?'' Diss Weiss

The two saw Aaron with a minigun running like an idiot doing blake give a little chuckle and take a shot with your sniper rifle in Aaron `s head, but she realizes that it was a hologram and that Ren and Jaune were attacking side

'' What the hell is going on?'' Yang said with red eyes

'' The boys are attacking '' Weiss said .

'' Pyrrha will take care of Jaune , Nora you already know what to do , and where is Aaron ? '' Yang said, hearing a strange sound , '' This is a car ? '' Yang said again .

'' Hi Yang , '' says Aaron driving a Warhog and nearly running over Yang and exploding the car in the wall

'' Kill him now ! '' Said Yang

'' That is cheating four against one '' Aaron said hiding behind what was left of Warhog

'' Just die '' said Weiss

Meanwhile

'' Nora did not make me kill you '' said Ren

'' Sorry but I can not let you enter the base '' said Nora smiling with a gravity hammer and giving hammered in Ren ` s head killing him.

meanwhile again

'' Jaune get out now please '' said Pyrra

'' I can not do that Pyrrah, I have to help Aaron'' said Jaune who started running to jump on Pyrrah using your jetpack but suddenly he stumbles and falls to the ground with Pyrrah ( place the most romantic song you know and bow chika bow wow lol ) they began to blush ... CENSORED ...

Returning to Aaron

'' Dammit Ren ... where are you?, Aaron said trying to counteract the girls

'' Sorry I'm dead'' Ren said a little humiliated.

,'' Jaune where are you?'' Aaron said angrily

'' I am kinda of busy'' said Jaune

'' Fuck I do it myself'' Aaron said picking up a saw and start counterattack like crazy and nearly killing Ruby Weiss, Blake shoots him in the Aaron `s arm but he continued to shoot until your ammo runs Ohh'' no'' Aaron suddenly felt a pistol in his nape'' game over'' Aaron said smiling Yang said.

Aaron was captured, Ren is eating a sandwich and Jaune is busy.

Sun entered the game

'' Hey Ren what are you doing'' Sun said smiling

'' Nothing much just being humiliated by a group of girls'' said Ren

'' Where's Jaune?'' Sun said laughing at the failure of Ren.

'' I do not know, but Aaron was captured'' Ren said a little angry

'' Who is Aaron?'' Said Sun

'' Oh he is our new partner he is a wolf faunus'' said Ren

'' Cool'' said Sun

meanwhile

,'' Seriously this was the worst plan ever you really think it would work?'' Weiss said cynically

'' seemed a good plan'' Aaron said with a weak laugh

'' I have more things to do, then do nothing'' Weiss said leaving the room.

'' Hey ... over here ... Aaron'' said Ren with any group.

Aaron was a small window of the cell and said'' What are you guys doing here''

'' We do not take this time plasma grenade, and use when you hear the beep ... ok'' said a little dizzy.

'' Ok hide now,'' said Aaron

Ruby arrives two minutes later with food dish

'' It's for you'' said Ruby lively as ever

'' Thanks'' said Aaron when he suddenly has an idea and starts to pretend that it choked doing Ruby go into desperation and call the rest of the girl `s team.

'' Is he right?'' Said Yang Worry.

when all of a sudden you hear a beep beep and Aaron begins to rise

,'' Sorry Ruby it will hurt a lot'' Aaron said kicking Ruby so hard that she hit the wall, throwing a plasma grenade on his belly and closing the door to protect the explosion, so that the explosion was over, he took a pistol, and ran out of the base where he found his friends waiting for him with a Warhog and moongoose.

'' That was his plan'' said Aaron smiling

'' There's still a part we put the explosives on the basis of them while you distract them'' Ren said with a detonator in his hand

derrpente a big explosion appeared and the only thing the boys said was'' We win''


	5. WTF?

Sorry people for not putting this chapter and my computer sucks this chapter spends a week.

Our heroines and three guys were having breakfast when Yang realized Jaune was more tired than comun and Pyrrah was slightly blushing.

(Looks like you two had fun last night) Yang said with a mischievous smile

Pyrrha was her face red as a tomato and Jaune choked on a chunk of bread

(I dont have a clue what you're talking about) lied Pyrrah

(Let me make it clear to you I meant to say "sex") Yang said with a suggestive smile

(What does it mean sex?) Said Aaron curious and eating a chocolate cake

All of the table were amazed with the question of the faunus

(Your parents did not explain about it?) Blake said leaving to read your book.

(I don't see my parents since I was five years) told Aaron a little sad

(who took care of you in your childhood?) Nora said almost crying

(I lived two and a half years on the streets, after my uncle Augus found me and trained me for two and a half years, when I was ten years old he left me alone in a forest full of beowolfes for seven years) Aaron said leaving the table

(How long have you left this forest?) Said Jaune, worried about his friend

(Four weeks) said Aaron sitting on the table

everyone was more surprised

(How you survived seven years in a forest?) Said all nervous

(I learned how to fight as a Beowolf, eat like a Beowolf and live like a Beowolf) Aaron said with no expression on his face

(let's leave this topic for now and go back to your question Aaron, ok?) said Pyrrah nervous

(ok) said Aaron drinking hot chocolate

after two hours of detailed explanation about sex given by Yang

(I should not have asked about it) said, Aaron * face palm *

(I agree) all said, except Yang

(How about going to the city?) Said Nora enthusiastic

(sure, why not) Ruby said eating a cookie

Everything was going well, Jaune puked only once, Ruby did not do anything stupid and Nora was calm for now

Yang was walking when she saw a small shop selling special dust, she decided to enter the store,

(Good morning Miss what you want?) Said the, Generic seller

Yang smiled and saw a strange case in promotion

(Good morning, what's in that briefcase?) Said Yand curious

The seller took the briefcase in this showcase, and opened the briefcase had vario cylinders filled with different dust

(these dust can change the mood of any person) said the seller

(Awesome. ... I want to buy it) Yang said with an evil grin

(50 liens) said the seller, intrigued and a little scared

Yang gave the money and ran with the briefcase

everyone was waiting Yang in a square that was near the store

(Hey guys look what I bought) said Yang

(What the hell is that?) Said Ruby holding a cookie jar

Yang opens the briefcase and throws a little dust on Weiss's face, Weiss begins to be happy and to hug Ruby

(WTF?) Said Ruby very confused

(these dust can change the mood of any person) said Yang

(Yang I think you better not use that stuff) Pyrrah said trying to catch the Yang's case

(No, I bought it I decide if I can use it) Yang said picking at random one of the cylinders, and throwing in Pyrrah but she easily swerved, but behind her was Aaron and Jaune

Aaron Jaune and stood for a minute and to imagination of the girls began to work

(LET'S DO THIS) both shouted, began to fight for no reason and the girls were disappointed

the two idiots jumped and started to give many kicks and punches they stood in the air for a minute, they gave a synchronized punch that knocked them after they loaded all their aura Their fists and gave the final blow in the face of the other the punches were so strong that Aaron was launched on the wall of a shop and Jaune was launched on a lamppost

(DOUBLE KO) said a narrator of any game

The girls took the two idiots infirmary of the academy

(The two assholes are ok, they just shifted the jaw and other bones) the nurse said a little irritated

(you will not ask what happened) Ruby said

(Bitch, it seems that I care what these idiots did?) Said the nurse angrier

(No) said Ruby

(That bitch) Yang whispered to Pyrrah

(I agree) whispered Pyrrah

one hour later

(My god what a headache) Aaron said getting up from bed

(Why the hell we started fighting like idiots?) Jaune said, also rising from bed

(I do not know but this fight was awesome) Aaron said smiling

(I guess I'll have to agree with you) Jaune said smiling

(Hey did you see my cap?) Aaron said scratching his head

(Nope dude) said Jaune leaving the infirmary

(I'll see if Ruby know where he is) Aaron said watching her friend

10 minutes after the team RWBY quarter

(Ok Yang you saw what happened with Aaron and Jaune and not mature enough for you to use it, you will end up hurting over someone) said Pyrrah

(NEVER!) said Yang

(Girls attack) Pyrrah said as a general

The girls tried to take the case of Yang's hands, all eventually left the briefcase down, all the dust was mixed exactly two seconds and Jaune Aaron opened the door

(Hey Ruby you by chance seen my cap?) Said Aaron

(Hey Aaron i think so why don't you come in?) Ruby said in a sensual way

Aaron was going to enter but Jaune already knew it was a trap so he pulled Aaron by the shirt collar

(Run as fast as you can) Jaune said running like crazy tod

(What is it?) Said Aaron confused

(Run before they catch you) Jaune said running faster

Aaron looked back at the girls, they all drew their weapons

(Let Aaron stay here will be fun), Yang said with a suggestive smirk and

(hahaha. ... sorry, buuuuuuuuuuut I have to start running like an idiot) Aaron said with fear

(Catch them but do not hurt them for now) said Yang

(shit, shit, shit, shit) said the two friends were at a dead end and the girls blocked the only exit but there was an open window in the hallway, but they were on the fourth floor

(We jump or we are going to be violated) said Jaune

(Here we go) said Aaron

they jumped and luckily did not brake the legs But the girls also jumped

(FUCK!) said Aaron frustrated

( No more games , let's get it over with ) said Blake

(We 're screwed ) said Jaune

girls surrounded the two friends

( Very screwed ) said Aaron

Ren and Nora suddenly appear

( Why did you left us waiting at the ice cream shop ) said Ren kid

( Ren , Nora please help us ) Aaron said desperately

( No) said the couple leaving

( motherfuckers ) said Jaune

the next morning

( Wow I feel rested but I do not remember anything after that took Aaron and Jaune in the infirmary ) Ruby said

( I also do not remember anything ) Weiss said taking a cup of tea

( this is very strange ) Blake said

Ren ( Aaron and Jaune was a night they will remember for a lifetime ) said with a mischievous smile

( What does he mean by this? ) Said Pyrrah

( It's best you do not know, right Aron ? ) Said Jaune tired and taking a big mug of coffee

( Yeah) said Aaron with his face resting on the table

( all you girls raped two idiots here) Nora said laughing

( WHAT ? ! ) All the girls screamed

I hope you enjoyed this chapter until the next , RWBY is owned by Monty oum


	6. Chapter 6

(Wait we did what ?!) Ruby said frightened

(You girls violated the two idiots) Ren said calmly but with a sarcastic smile

(Did you like it Aaron?) Yang said smiling

(I don't feel my legs!) said Aaron tired

(I can't believe I did that with the vomit boy) said Weiss embarrassed

(I don't wanna talk about it anymore I have things to do) said Aaron Angry

(Where are you going?) Ruby said embarrassed

Aaron leave the cafeteria

(Now Aaron became an asshole just because he was raped by a group of girls) said Yang

everyone was staring Yang

(on second thought this is a good reason to be an asshole) Yang said with a silly grin

all continued to stare Yang

(you guys want me to apologize to Aaron) said Yang

everyone nodded

(ok going now) Yang said leaving the diner

(Now how will I find him?) Yang said scratching his head

the classroom of the teacher with big mustache

(Today we have some students captured ursis) The teacher said the side of the cages with ursis

Aaron suddenly enters the room

(Ah lord Aaron since you are late you will have to show the class, your skills as a hunter) the teacher said smiling

(no problem) Aaron said seriously

(ok) the professor said, opening the cages

Aaron stood awaiting the attack of the animal, the first ursi tried head butted but Aaron quickly jumped up and fall upon the animal then punched it penetrated the animal's back and hit its heart making the animal fall to the ground but quickly second came and tried to cut Aaron using its claws but Aaron grabbed the right arm of the animal and threw it on the wall and quickly gave a strong punch that the animal's head exploded, the third and the fourth beast was attacking together the third make a cut on Aaron's chest, causing him to get angry, he began loading his aura in his right hand, he began to run toward the two animals that were lined up, he punched the third animal in the belly and making the animal go flying up to smash the fourth animal in the wall, the two animals were dead

(very good Mr. Aaron you can leave the room to take care of your wound) said the professor

(thank you) said Aaron seriously and leaving the room

after class

(Yang you still have to apologize to Aaron) said Jaune

(Why?) Yang said confused

Ruby (because it was you who bought that suitcase full of dust) said eating a cookie and angry

(ok) said Yang leaving

(Great, how am I going to find that idiot) said Yang walking the hallways

suddenly someone appeared behind Yang and put a cloth in her mouth making her faint

two hours later

all except Yang and Aaron were in the cafeteria

Aaron enters in the cafeteria

(Aaron, we need your help) said Ruby nervous

(What is the problem?) Said Aaron

(Someone kidnapped Yang) Blake said handing a sheet of paper to Aaron

hello Aaron I borrowed your little friend so if you want to have she again you'll have to search for it goodbye, you son of a bitch

p.s come alone

Aaron runs out of the cafeteria

Meanwhile in the kidnappers' hideout

(ha that stupid dog will never find us here) said the leader of the gang laughing

suddenly someone kicks the door of the hideout

(Where is Yang, Cardin?) Aaron said with red eyes

(shit) Cardin said grabbing his mace

two minutes after

(ok so now I have to untie Yang, but it seems she is still asleep) Aaron said, untying Yang and taking her on his arms to the academy  
>(Hey guys look who I found) Aaron said entering the fourth the team RWBY<p>

(Yang!) shouted cheerful

(calm she is still asleep, Cardin must have used a very strong drug) said Aaron

(ha I knew it was Cardin who caused this mess, give me my five bucks) said Nora Cheerful

(damn take the fucking money) Jaune said grabbing his wallet

(Aaron why are you holding me as a bride) said Yang still groggy

(I'll explain later) Aaron said smiling

(ok) said Yang back to sleep

(I did not know you liked Yang) Blake said with a smirk

(shut up) Aaron said blushing slightly

the next morning

(How's my hero?) Yang said smiling

(Yang what you want?) Aaron said with a sandwich in hand

(I came to apologize for the day before yesterday) said Yang

(I accept the apology) Aaron said getting up from the table but suddenly Yang gives a kiss on Aaron's mouth making him blush intensely and drop the sandwich on the floor

(And this and my thanks for saving me yesterday) Yang said blushing and leaving the cafeteria

(wtf?) said Aaron confused

(they make a cute couple) Blake said smiling and reading her book

(I agree) Ruby said smiling

(We're not a couple that was just aaa whatever) snapped Aaron and blushing even more

(ok so when are you going to call her for a date?) Pyrrah said smiling

(fuck you guys this is not funny) Aaron said with redder face than a tomato

(C'mon Aaron you do not need to to be rude) Weiss said smiling and holding a cup of tea

(I'll get another fucking sandwich) said, Aaron, furious at the same time blushing


	7. a date

five in the morning the team JNPR 's room

( Aaron wakes up) Jaune said getting ready for class

( Yang. ... * snore * ) Aaron said half- awake

Jaune began to smile and stepped on Aaron's tail , Aaron jumped out of his sleeping bag and almost punched Jaune , ( you were having a dream about Yang ) Jaune said with a mischievous smile , Aaron began to turn red with embarrassment and anger ( why you woke me up so early ? ) Aaron said changing clothes

( we have to go to forever fall ) said Jaune

( why? ) said Aaron

( The teacher said it will have a special class today ) Jaune said leaving the room

( go ahead I have to get something ) said Aaron putting his hat

20 minutes later

( Where is Aaron ? , he will be late ) said Pyrrah

suddenly both teams saw someone running like crazy

( Aaron! ) Ruby said smiling

( Ruby ) said Aaron

( NORA! ) said Nora enthusiastic

( Yeah. .. * facepalm * whatever ) said Aaron

( Aaron what's inside that box ? ) Pyrrah said pointing to the box that was on Aaron's back

(This is my weapon) Aaron said, opening the box and taking a black bow with gray blades with dark blue accents on each side

(Cool what else can it do?) said Ruby

(you'll like this) Aaron said smiling, Aaron grabbed two gauntlets of the box and put them on, the blades of the bow connected in the gauntlets forming a talon

(awesome) Ruby and Nora said excited

(you do not seem to have a good shot, you'd better use another type of weapon) Weiss said with a smirk

Aaron shot an arrow symmetrically in the middle of a tree, the arrow cut the tree in half

(I take back my previous cometary) said Weiss humiliated

(Great) Aaron said smiling

(Aaron not bad but if not you mind Ozpin teacher will speak) said Glynda

(Dear students today we will start hunting tournament because I'm bored, bye) Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee

(You're fucking serious?) said Jaune confused

(How he is the director of this academy) said, Weiss, * facepalm *

(Does anyone have any questions?) Ozpin said with an odd smile

(I have a question) told Aaron and Jaune simultaneously

(What is your question about Aaron?) Ozpin said ignoring Jaune

(What do we do after we kill animals?) Said Aaron

(Do it a BBQ) Ozpin said scratching his head

(YEAH) Aaron shouted without realizing that everyone was staring at him

(What?) Said Aaron confusing

(nothing) said Ruby, * facepalm *

(Let's get started with this shit) Cardin said impatiently

(Ok fagot Lord) said Ozpin laughing, making everyone laugh and make fun of Cardin

(we'll be watching all of you, the rules are simple your team must kill as many creatures as possible, whoever wins will win a prize 10 000 bucks, # i forgot what it's called money in this show sorry #) said Glynda

both teams were excited except Aaron because he did not know where to use the money

(ready, aim, go!) said Ozpin

after many animals killed

(Aaron you should call, Yang for a date) said Jaune

(shut your fucking mouth!) Aaron said blushing

(come on is not so bad it'll be fun) Jaune said smirking

(shut up!) said Aaron

(I agree with Jaune, you should call her for a date) Pyrrah said smiling

(shut your damn mouths or I'll kill you guys) Aaron said red as a tomato

suddenly the team RWBY appeared, Ruby, Weiss and Blake approached Aaron

(call her for a date) said the three girls

seven minutes after

(ok ok I'll call her for a date) Aaron said heading towards Yang

(Hey, Yang, you like to see a movie or something else) Aaron said blushing madly

(Wow ... of course, how about tonight at nine o'clock?) Yang said blushing slightly

inside Aaron's head

Yahoo! This is your celebration  
>Yahoo! This is your celebration<p>

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
>Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)<p>

ended the music and returned to normal

(This great then we see the nine hours) Aaron said smiling, then began running with joy and without realizing it ended up killing several animals

one hour after

(The tournament winner is the team JNPR) Ozpin shouted giving a check for 5000 bucks to Aaron and gave the rest of the money for other team members

(Why Aaron won most of the prize?) Said Jaune

(Because he killed more) said Ozpin

(Ok) said Jaune

20:55

(You look handsome for your date Aaron) said Ruby smiling

(Thanks I guess, when your sister will be ready?) Said Aaron nervous

(She should already be ready) Ruby said smiling

(Hi Aaron, sorry for taking so long) Yang said, * you know what,? think of Yang, very pretty and sexy, that's how she was *

(H.. Hi you look gorgeous) said Aaron nervous and trying not to look at the neckline of Yang's shirt

(Thanks, where are we going?) Yang said smiling upon realizing that Aaron was nervous

(We are going to the see a movie) Aaron said with a slight smile

(Great let's go then) Yang said excitedly, holding Aaron's hand and the two left the hallway

(Y'all wanna follow them right?) Ruby said with a smirk

the two teams nodded

(Great) Ruby said grabbing a camera

Aaron Yang and were sitting in the middle row of the room and the two teams were in the last row above

(A romantic comedy, not bad not bad at all, Aaron) said Jaune taking a sip of his soda

(They seem to be having a good time) Blake said smirking

(shhhh, Aaron can hear us, keep quiet) Weiss said sharing a bag of popcorn with Ruby

(Weiss is right so shut up) Ruby whispered

meanwhile let's get back to our dear friend Aaron

Aaron was put his right arm on Yang's shoulder, Yang gave a small smile and leaned her head on the Aaron's shoulder making him blush and let out a smile of joy

after the film

(I'm hungry) Yang said laughing

(What did you want to eat) Aaron said smiling

(Italian Food) said Yang leading to a near restaurant

both enter the restaurant which was lit by candles, * cliché right* and were quickly met and taken to their table

both teams were standing well away from the couple

Aaron and Yang were having a very good time when suddenly Aaron feels some familiar smells

(I'm feeling a smell of cookies and syrup) said Aaron

(What?) Yang said glancing over and seeing Ruby

(they are spying on us, want to give a lesson on them) Yang said with a evil smile

(I'd love) Aaron said with the same smile

the two went to the tables of their respective teams

(Hi girls coincidence to see you guys here) said Yang with red eyes

(H..Hi, Yang what a coincidence, right ?) said Ruby trembling in fear

(We are so fucked) said Blake, * facepalm *

Now with Aaron

(Hey guys how are you guys?) Aaron said with a killer smile, his eyes red as blood and a black aura in his body

(We're so fucking dead, so fucking dead) Jaune said scared shitless

two minutes after

(sorry for the inconvenience, the food was exellent) Aaron said smiling and giving a generous tip to the waiter

(Do not worry, have a good night) said the waiter with a big brown mustache and a very familiar face and voice

(Bye) said Yang dragging the bodies of her friends

(What was the name of the waiter) said Aaron dragging the bodies of their friends

(I think it was Marius) Yang said smiling

in the hallway

(I really liked tonight was pretty fun) Yang said giving a kiss on Aaron

(Me too, see you tomorrow) Aaron said scratching his head

(good night) Yang said entering the room

Aaron went into his room, put on a blue boxers and a white shirt, he got into his sleeping bag and slept instantly

The next morning Aaron estva going to the cafeteria when some teacher appears and delivers a letter when Aaron opens the letter the only thing he said was (fuck) order

PS two new characters, big-ass swords and Roman


	8. warning

HEY EVERYBODY I'M GOING TO DO A REBOOT ON THIS FIC THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC


	9. reboot

hey guys a long time I didn´t write right ?

well I know a lot of people liked this fanfic so I want to ask you if you guys want me to continue this story

I'm thinking of doing a reboot just writing the Aaron's misadventures with the characters of RWY I'm thinking of doing the first chapters with Aaron studying at Haven Academy

give a further description of the appearance of Aaron and a deeper backstory annnddd a cooler weapon

so what do you guys think? if you like send a review or something else


End file.
